Welcome Home
by AmethystRoseMalfoy
Summary: When deciding on a place to live, Draco takes Hermione to the Manor. Her reaction is a bit unexpected. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, but a girl can dream.


They stood in the center of the cobblestone driveway facing the manor. It was absolutely stunning. Built of cream colored stone. The central part of the home stood four stories high with two story wings extending from each side. Wide stone steps led from the driveway to the broad veranda across the front of the home.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and started to tug her along to the door, but she pulled away.

"Hermione, are you okay? Are you uncomfortable returning here?" Draco asked, his face full of concern.

There was no answer. Hermione just stared at the house, taking it all in. She seemed frozen in place.

Draco stepped closer, raising his fingertips to her cheek. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head slightly and turned to Draco. "Did you say something?"

"Darling, if this is too difficult for you, we can wait. There are several other Malfoy properties we could choose from. We don't have to the live at the Manor if it's too much for you."

"Oh, Draco, no. It's not that, I was just thinking how beautiful it is here. When I was here before, we were brought in at night. It was too dark to see anything, and I was too afraid to look around properly, in any case. It just occurred to me how different it looks from the image I had in my head."

"Are you sure you would be okay living here?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked around with a small smile. "Oh, yes. I think we will be very happy here. I can just picture a little curly haired blond boy running across the lawn, being scooped up in his father's arms.

They are both laughing, as his father swings him through the air."

Draco puts his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. "Love, there is plenty of time before we worry with having children."

Hermione pulls one of his hands free and moves it to rest on her on her lower abdomen. "I would say we have about seven months or so."

Draco stepped away from her with his mouth hanging open. "What do you mean, seven months? We...how...you're on the potion. You take it every month. I brew it for you. Are you serious? Have you seen a healer?"

"I visited my healer yesterday. She confirmed it. I am eight weeks pregnant. She said the potion isn't 100 percent effective. Draco, are you angry about this? I know it's sooner than we planned, but I hoped you would be happy about it."

He looked at her. Her head was down, she seemed to be staring at the cobblestones. He could hear the change in her breathing. She was on the verge of crying, if the tears were not falling already. He reached out and lifted her face so he could look into her beautiful chocolate eyes. Yes, there were the tears. "Please, don't cry, love. I'm not angry. I am a little shocked. I didn't expect this to happen for a few more years. That was the plan anyway. But I guess the plan has changed."

He moved closer, and dropped to his knees before her. Draco gently laid his large hands on her hips and pressed his forehead to her flat belly. "I love you. I love you both...so very much." He placed a sweet little kiss just below her navel. And raised his head to look into her eyes. "You said you were picturing a little boy. Is this our son?"

"The healer said it's too soon to tell. There is a spell that can tell us, but not until I'm at least twelve weeks along. So we have to wait a few more weeks. But from the moment I suspected I was pregnant, I have just felt like it's a boy."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned the side of his face against her belly. Hermione laid her hands on the top of his head, caressing the soft platinum strands. They stayed that way for quite a while. Every so often, she would hear Draco quietly murmuring to their child. She couldn't make out the words, but she understood the meaning anyway.

After what felt like hours, Draco released his hold on her and climbed to his feet. "Perhaps, we should go inside." Taking her hand, he led her to the door. Upon opening it, he bent and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, love."


End file.
